A miraculous theft
by darkroxas92
Summary: Kaito Kid ha compiuto il suo primo furto a Parigi diversi anni fa, e ora il suo obiettivo lo porta a un ritorno alle origini. Ma la città è cambiata e non è più incustodita come un tempo. Kaito e Aoko non sono lontanamente pronti a ciò che gli aspetta a Parigi, e per una volta, il ladro gentiluomo potrebbe aver trovato qualcuno in grado di metterlo in difficoltà…


L'ho fatto? Sì, l'ho fatto XD.  
Nemmeno io sono riuscito a restare fuori dal fenomeno di Miraculous Ladybug, e ciò mi ha portato a scrivere questo crossover!  
Questa storia in realtà è il risultato di un misero pensiero che mi è venuto in mente dopo aver scritto un'altra storia (che spero di riuscire a pubblicare presto), quindi… ho scritto questa one shot XD.  
Che altro posso dire… trovo che la serie di Miraculous offra molte possibilità di scrivere una storia (tanto che infatti il numero di fanfiction su internet, come di fanart, è decisamente elevato per una serie di poco più di un anno).  
Tuttavia, ho visto che i crossover con altre serie sono ancora pochini… e quindi eccomi a cominciare a porvi rimedio! XD  
Ho già in mente un'altra storia con Miraculous, e spero di renderla disponibile presto!  
Non ci sono spoiler di nessuna delle due serie, quindi potete stare tranquilli. Tecnicamente dovrebbe essere leggibile anche da chi non ha visto Miraculous Ladybug, ma ovviamente consiglio di aver visto almeno un episodio. Mentre per Kaito Kid… beh, è altamente consigliabile aver visto la serie/letto il manga.  
Ma ora basta parlare! Buona lettura a tutti!

* * *

 **A miraculous theft**

"Ah, Parigi! La città dell'amore… e del Kaito addormentato…" Fece Aoko, guardando il suo amico dormire beatamente sul sedile del bus che li stava portando al loro hotel.  
Decidendo che il suddetto ragazzo aveva dormito più che a sufficienza sull'aereo, arrotolò il giornale che teneva in mano e glielo diede in testa.  
"Eh?! Che succede?!" Esclamò lui, svegliandosi immediatamente e guardandosi attorno.  
"Succede che siamo in una delle città più belle del pianeta e tu pensi bene di dormire invece di guardare!" Lo rimproverò Aoko. "E dire che tua madre ci ha generosamente offerto questa vacanza completamente pagata."  
"Solo perché ha deciso di fare dei lavori in casa e non mi voleva tra i piedi. E dato che per qualche motivo non si fida a lasciarmi da solo all'estero, ha esteso l'invito anche a te. E poi pare che il proprietario dell'hotel le debba qualche favore." Disse Kaito, ripensando al reale motivo per cui erano a Parigi.

" _Come sarebbe a dire Parigi?" Esclamò Kaito alla madre, la quale stava tranquillamente bevendo del thè, incurante della reazione del figlio._  
" _Esatto. Sarà un bel ritorno alle origini per Kid." Disse lei abbassando la tazza. "Come ben sai, è lì che è nato."_  
" _Sì, ma non ci ha più messo piede da allora! E poi vorrei ricordarti che non è proprio dietro l'angolo! È dall'altra parte del pianeta!"_  
" _Per questo ti ho già prenotato due biglietti andata e ritorno, oltre ad aver già trovato due camere nel miglior hotel della città."_  
" _Non ti sembra un po' troppo?"_  
" _Beh, considerando che il proprietario mi deve un favore per averlo fatto partecipare a uno spettacolo di tuo padre tempo fa, alla fine ho pagato solo i biglietti aerei. L'unica cosa, vedi di non farlo arrabbiare. Ho sentito che è diventato sindaco di Parigi e tende a dimenticare che non è il re."_  
" _Tipetto dalla bassa autostima, eh? Va beh, dato che hai già deciso tutto, io e Jii partiremo subito e-"_  
" _Jii? Oh, no, devi aver capito male. Lui non verrà a Parigi. Dopotutto, gli ho chiesto di sistemare un pochino il tuo rifugio."_  
" _E allora con chi devo andare? Mi porto dietro l'ispettore Nakamori giusto per non sentirne la mancanza?"_

" _Beh, ho solo sbagliato Nakamori…"_ Pensò Kaito, guardando l'amica scattare una foto dal finestrino. " _Però effettivamente, avere lei come copertura desterà meno sospetti sul fatto che Kaito Kuroba e Kaito Kid siano a Parigi nello stesso periodo."_  
"Ancora non ci credo che saremo nell'hotel più lussuoso di Parigi!" Esclamò entusiasta Aoko. "È un peccato che Kid abbia deciso di fare un furto proprio qui e proprio mentre siamo in vacanza! Sembra quasi che ci tenga a perseguitarmi con la sua presenza."  
" _E grazie all'amico di mia madre per aver fatto trovare il biglietto proprio mentre eravamo in aereo."_ Aggiunse mentalmente Kaito, contento che l'amica non sospettasse nulla.  
"Beh, ho sentito dire che la prima apparizione di Kid è avvenuta proprio qui a Parigi." Disse Kaito. "Forse sarà l'anniversario o qualcosa del genere e siamo stati solo sfortunati a capitare qui nello stesso periodo."  
"E quella statua? Non l'ho vista nella guida turistica."  
Kaito sbatté le palpebre per l'improvviso cambio di argomento, per poi girarsi. Il bus si era fermato a un semaforo, proprio di fronte all'ingresso di un parco, dentro il quale c'era una statua che attirò l'attenzione del ladro.  
Infatti si trattava di un ragazzo che sembrava indossare una tuta attillata e una maschera a coprirgli gli occhi, con una cintura che sembrava fungere da coda e un paio di orecchie da gatto che uscivano dai capelli.  
E sopra di lui, in piedi sulla sua schiena, c'era una ragazza con vestiti simili, solo che questa aveva uno yo-yo attorno a sé e guardava sorridendo davanti a sé.  
"Hai ragione." Concordò lui. "Non ho letto di quella statua da nessuna parte."  
E aveva letto tutto quello che poteva sulla città, in previsione del furto che avrebbe dovuto compiere. Come aveva fatto a sfuggirgli? Visto il numero persone che la guardavano, senza contare i bambini che la indicavano entusiasti, non doveva essere una statua poco importante.  
Ma prima che potesse pensare oltre, il pullman ripartì.  
"Beh, dopo possiamo tornare a guardarla con calma. Ma prima direi di lasciare giù le valigie." Disse ad Aoko, che annuì.  
"D'accordo. Ma non ti sembravano quasi due supereroi come aspetto?"  
"Per piacere, non esistono cose come i supereroi." Replicò lui, sospirando. "E poi che cosa farebbero qui? Fermerebbero i ladri di auto? Mi sembrerebbe un po' uno spreco, no?"  
Impegnati com'erano a parlare, nessuno dei due notò una figura rossa saltare oltre l'autobus, volando via come se fosse appesa a qualche filo volante. E non fecero caso nemmeno alle persone sedute dietro di loro, le quali la indicarono entusiasti.

"È un piacere incontrare il figlio del grande Toichi Kuroba!" Esclamò il sindaco di Parigi, nonché proprietario del _Le Grand Paris_ , l'hotel dove non avevano fatto in tempo a fare un passo all'interno prima di venire accolti.  
L'unico problema era il fatto che il sindaco gli stava parlando in francese, con grande confusione di Aoko.  
"Il piacere è tutto nostro." Rispose Kaito in francese, facendo un leggero inchino, imitato quindi da Aoko. "E mi scusi la domanda immediata, ma potremmo parlare in inglese? La mia amica purtroppo non conosce il francese e non abbiamo avuto molto tempo per prepararci a questo viaggio improvviso."  
"Oh, certo, non c'è problema." Continuò il sindaco, cambiando lingua, con sollievo di Aoko. Non era fluente in inglese come in giapponese, ma era decisamente meglio di non capire nulla. "Io sono il sindaco André Bourgeois."  
"Aoko Nakamori. Piacere di conoscerla." Rispose la ragazza.  
Il sindaco a quel punto tornò a guardare Kaito. "Tua madre mi ha spiegato la situazione. Non è un problema per me ospitarvi nel mio hotel. Dopotutto, è il minimo che possa fare per ringraziarla. Mi sono divertito parecchio a quello spettacolo. È un peccato quello che è successo a tuo padre."  
"Già… manca a tutti noi."  
"Tua madre mi ha anche detto che stai seguendo le sue orme. Sei un prestigiatore anche tu, no?"  
"Me la cavo bene. Ma non sono lontanamente ai livelli di mio padre. Non ancora almeno."  
"Sono sicuro che ce la farai. Toichi era un vero e proprio genio. È un peccato che l'unica volta che è venuto a Parigi per uno dei suoi spettacoli sia stato costretto a sospenderlo dopo che Kaito Kid gli rubò il suo nuovo costume di scena."  
"Prego?" Chiese Aoko.  
"Non lo sapete?" Fece sorpreso il sindaco. "Il costume del vostro ladro fantasma in realtà doveva essere il nuovo costume di scena di Toichi Kuroba. Ma gli è stato rubato pochi giorni prima e da allora è stato usato da quel ladro. Lo sappiamo perché erano già stati distribuiti i volantini per tutta la città dov'era visibile con quel costume."  
"Davvero? Non ne sapevo nulla. Probabilmente non doveva esserne felice." Rispose Kaito, cercando di restare neutrale. Quello era un dettaglio che avrebbe preferito che Aoko non scoprisse.  
"Figuriamoci! Nemmeno il costume si è fatto! Più sento parlare di lui più lo odio! E pensare che ha osato venire a Parigi proprio nel nostro stesso periodo…"  
"Beh, fortunatamente ha scelto il momento sbagliato per commettere un furto nella nostra città." Fece il sindaco, sorridendo. "Posso assicurarvi che questo sarà il suo ultimo furto."  
"Senza offesa, sindaco Bourgeois, ma cosa glielo fa pensare?"  
"Oh, Parigi ha i suoi guardiani personali. Proprio stamane, dopo aver ricevuto l'avviso di furto da Kid, ho lanciato loro un appello in televisione a presentarsi. Anzi, sono sorpreso che non si sono ancora fatti vivi."  
Sentendo ciò, i due giapponesi sbatterono le palpebre un paio di volte. "Guardiani? Di cosa sta parlando?" Chiese Aoko.  
Sentendo ciò il sindaco spalancò gli occhi. "Non ne sapete nulla? Davvero? Credevo che fosse noto in tutto il mondo."  
"Non abbiamo sentito nulla di strano su Parigi." Disse Kaito, sinceramente curioso. "Avremmo dovuto?"  
"Com'è possibile? Con tutto quello che sta succedendo a Parigi, ero sicuro che ormai fosse di dominio mondiale."  
"Sindaco Bourgeois!" Esclamò in francese una voce sopra di loro, la quale fece sorridere immediatamente l'uomo, che alzò lo sguardo, imitato dai due ragazzi, che tuttavia sgranarono gli occhi.  
Di fronte a loro c'era la ragazza della statua, la quale stava volando contro di loro tenendosi appesa per quello che doveva essere il filo dello yo-yo a un palazzo, atterrando proprio di fronte a loro.  
Ora che potevano vederla a colori, la sua tuta era in perfetto stile coccinella, completamente rossa a punti neri, come anche gli orecchini che erano in bella mostra e la maschera che le copriva gli occhi, mentre i suoi capelli erano di un blu scuro.  
"Ladybug! È un sollievo vederti!" Rispose il sindaco, mentre la ragazza faceva rientrare il filo nello yo-yo, che poi afferrò con nonchalance con la mano.  
"E non è sola." Fece una seconda voce, anticipando l'altra figura della statua, che saltò giù da chissà dove, tenendo in mano un bastone argentato e con addosso una tuta nera come la sua maschera, la quale mostrava due verdi occhi felini, mentre le sue orecchie da gatto spiccavano nella sua bionda chioma. "Chat Noir al vostro servizio!"  
" _Chat Noir?"_ Ripeté mentalmente Kaito. " _Strano, l'ultima volta mi risultava fosse una ladra… non un ragazzo in una tuta spandex che a quanto pare è più che disposto a farsi vedere in pieno giorno."_  
"Kaito, sono quelli della statua!" Esclamò Aoko in giapponese, facendo voltare i due nuovi arrivati verso di loro, che li guardarono con curiosità.  
"Oh, sono miei ospiti." Spiegò subito il sindaco, per poi indicare Kaito. "Lui è Kaito Kuroba, figlio del famoso prestigiatore giapponese Toichi Kuroba. Mentre la sua amica si chiama Aoko Nakamori."  
"Ah, allora era giapponese." Fece Chat Noir. "Ecco perché non riuscivo a capire cosa stessero dicendo."  
"Ehm… odio rovinare l'atmosfera… ma chi sono questi due? So di un Chat Noir, ma mi risultava fosse un famoso ladro." Fece Kaito in inglese.  
"Oh, quella è storia passata." Rispose la ragazza nella stessa lingua. "Poco dopo il nostro arrivo si è ritirato, lasciando un messaggio dove spiegava che non poteva più usare il suo vecchio nome e che non avrebbe più commesso furti."  
"E poi io ho più stile." Aggiunse Chat Noir, sorridendo. "Comunque signor sindaco, che cosa voleva da noi? Sa, non possiamo stare qui troppo tempo. Chissà cosa potrebbe fare Papillon nel frattempo."  
"Oh, certo. Ma prima lasciate che vi presenti ai miei ospiti. A quanto pare in Giappone non sanno di voi."  
"Davvero? Beh, è una sorpresa. Pensavo che due supereroi non passassero così inosservati, soprattutto considerando tutti i siti che hanno aperto su di noi."  
"Supereroi?" Ripeté Aoko. "Siete davvero due supereroi?!"  
"Secondo te perché siamo vestiti così? Di certo non per seguire la moda, no?" Replicò Chat Noir sorridendo.  
" _Supereroi?!"_ Pensò Kaito, mantenendo invariata la sua faccia da poker. " _Stiamo scherzando?!"_  
"Capitate a fagiolo in ogni caso, visto che in un certo senso la questione riguarda anche loro, visto che sicuramente ne sanno più di noi. Avete sentito dell'avvertimento di Kaito Kid?" Fece il sindaco, continuando a parlare in inglese.  
"Kaito Kid?" Ripeté Ladybug, portandosi una mano sotto il mento per pensare. "Mi sembra di averlo sentito nominare qualche volta… Però temo di non saperne molto su di lui, a parte che è un ladro."  
"Idem. Non ci sono molte informazioni su di lui in francese, agendo principalmente in Giappone. L'unica cosa nota è che ha commesso il suo primo furto proprio qui a Parigi, assieme a Phantom Lady." Aggiunse Chat Noir.  
"Beh, qui possiamo aiutarvi noi." Esclamò Aoko, entusiasta alla sola idea. "Sapete, mio padre è l'ispettore Nakamori, colui che si occupa dei furti di Kid in Giappone."  
"Davvero? Meraviglioso!" Disse il sindaco. "È una magnifica coincidenza averti qui allora! Non che Kid abbia qualche speranza, ma così saremo ancora più sicuri di prenderlo! E c'è anche l'erede di Kuroba, che sicuramente potrà aiutarci a smascherare eventuali trucchi di quel ladro, essendo lui stesso un prestigiatore."  
"Certo, non vedo perché no. Anche se temo che Kid possa essere un filino più bravo di me. Almeno, io non riuscirei mai a commettere tutti quei furti senza farmi mai prendere." Rispose Kaito, sorridendo. Le cose avevano preso una piega decisamente favorevole per i suoi piani: se fosse riuscito a sviare questi cosiddetti eroi, avrebbe potuto portare a termine la sua missione senza troppi problemi.  
"Possiamo solo sperare che Papillon non decida di intervenire proprio la sera del furto. Non credo potremmo occuparci di un akuma e di Kid allo stesso tempo." Fece Ladybug.  
"Non temete. Avrete a vostra disposizione l'intera forza di polizia parigina."  
"Ahhh! Ladybug!" Gridò una voce acuta, sentendo la quale l'eroina sospirò sconsolata.  
Tutti si voltarono verso l'ingresso dell'hotel, trovandosi a guardare una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in una coda, vestita di giallo e con una ridicola quantità di trucco sul volto. "Ladybug qui! Nel mio hotel! Sììì!" Urlò entusiasta, correndole incontro.  
"Cara, calmati." Fece bonariamente il sindaco, per poi guardare i due ospiti. "Vi presento mia figlia Chloé. Mentre loro sono Kaito e Aoko, le persone di cui ti avevo parlato provenienti dal Giappone."  
Questa seconda parte fu detta in francese, quindi dei due solo Kaito capì cos'aveva detto. Tuttavia non poté nascondere la sua sorpresa nel vedere la delusione della ragazza.  
"Loro? Quando hai detto che sarebbe venuto il figlio di un prestigiatore con una sua amica mi aspettavo qualcosa di… meglio." Replicò lei, continuando a parlare nella sua lingua madre.  
"Beh, sai come si dice: un mago si nasconde sempre dietro le apparenze." Replicò Kaito, leggermente stizzito. Non ci voleva molto a capire che la figlia del sindaco era nient'altro che una ragazzina viziata che probabilmente aveva tutto quello che voleva, e forse qualcosa in più.  
"Su, su." Intervenne Chat Noir, mettendosi in mezzo. "Non c'è bisogno di litigare per questo. Non vogliamo di nuovo Antibug in giro, vero?"  
Chloé sbuffò, mentre Kaito guardò il ragazzo gatto con aria interrogativa.  
"Lunga storia." Fece Ladybug. "Ma direi di concentrarci sul nostro attuale obiettivo. Cosa potete dirci su Kaito Kid?"  
Sentendo il nome Aoko si rianimò. Aveva visto l'espressione di Kaito farsi leggermente più seria dopo che la bionda aveva parlato, ma non aveva la più pallida idea di che cosa stessero dicendo.  
"Certo. Ma possiamo tornare a parlare in inglese? Aoko purtroppo non conosce il francese, quindi resterebbe esclusa."  
"Non vedo nessun problema in questo." Fece Chat Noir, per poi fare un inchino ad Aoko. "E che maleducati che siamo, non ci siamo presentati a dovere. Come ormai ti sarà chiaro, il mio nome è Chat Noir, il gatto nero supereroe. Mentre la mia signora è Ladybug, la supereroina della fortuna, come dice il suo nome."  
La ragazza al suo fianco sospirò, per poi dargli una leggera pacca sulla schiena. "Resta al tuo posto gattino. La gente potrebbe anche fraintendere il nostro rapporto."  
"Ossia che tu sei segretamente pazza di me?" Rispose ghignando il biondo, appoggiandosi con una mano sulla spalla della compagna, solo per ritrovarsi a cadere nel vuoto.  
"Nei tuoi sogni, Chat." Disse lei sorridendo.  
"Amore non corrisposto?" Domandò divertito Kaito.  
"Non hai idea. Ma questo gatto nero non si arrenderà di certo."  
"Allora vi affido alle cure dei nostri supereroi." Disse il sindaco ai due ragazzi giapponesi. "Spero che la vostra vacanza sarà di vostro gradimento. Ora perdonatemi, ma devo accompagnare mia figlia dall'estetista."  
"Sarà meglio che tu abbia licenziato l'incompetente dell'altra volta." Commentò Chloé. "Aveva osato dirmi che esageravo con il trucco. Che oltraggio!"  
Dopo aver detto ciò, i due Bourgeois uscirono dall'hotel, lasciando i due eroi e i due giapponesi da soli.  
"Giusto per curiosità: è sempre così simpatica?" Domandò infine Kaito.  
"È anche peggio." Risposero in sincrono Ladybug e Chat Noir.  
"Non avete idea di quante grane ci ha dato finora. Purtroppo suo padre stravede così tanto per lei che non si accorge di nulla e gliele fa vincere tutte." Fece l'eroina, sospirando.  
"In ogni caso, torniamo a Kaito Kid. È davvero così bravo come si dice?"  
"Sfortunatamente sì." Rispose Aoko. "Mio padre non fa altro che dargli la caccia da anni, ma ogni volta riesce sempre a fuggire, prendendosi gioco della polizia."  
"Beh, devi concordare che a volte tuo padre commette degli errori davvero esagerati." Disse Kaito.  
"Solo perché è esausto! Sai quante volte torna a casa dopo la mezzanotte?"  
"Sì, visto che sono tuo ospite a cena quasi fisso. Dovrebbe decidersi ad affidare l'incarico a qualcun altro."  
"Non lo farà mai, e lo sai. Finché Kid non verrà preso mio padre non avrà un attimo di riposo."  
"Mi sembra di capire che ci sia una sorta di rivalità tra tuo padre e questo ladro, sbaglio?" Domandò Ladybug.  
"Infatti. Prima l'ho sentito, ed era furioso per il fatto che Kid abbia deciso di commettere un furto qui, dove lui non può fare nulla."  
"Data la situazione, è meglio così. Mi dispiace dirlo, ma con queste premesse avremmo rischiato di avere un problema più grave tra le mani."  
Kaito osservò il duo di eroi sorpreso.  
"Davvero? E che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere?"  
"Diciamo che il nostro nemico ne avrebbe approfittato. Infatti è per questo che abbiamo accettato di intervenire in questo caso. Da quel che abbiamo potuto vedere, Kaito Kid più che il furto rischia di creare ben altri problemi."  
"Sapete che Kaito Kid non ha mai fatto male a nessuno?" Chiese il ladro, internamente offeso per quelle parole. "Il massimo che fa è addormentare alcune persone, e solo per poterne prendere il posto."  
"Il problema non è Kid stesso, ma Papillon." Spiegò Chat Noir. "È il nostro nemico, ed è disposto a tutto pur di sconfiggerci e prendere i nostri Miraculous."  
"Miraculous?" ripeté Aoko. "E che cosa sono?"  
"La fonte dei nostri poteri. È inutile nasconderlo perché Papillon lo ha detto chiaramente davanti a tutta la città. Il problema sono i suoi metodi."  
"Papillon è in grado di usare a proprio favore le emozioni negative delle persone." Continuò Ladybug. "E con esse, può trasformare chi le prova in creature alla sua mercé. A volte diventano mostri, altre volte guadagnano semplicemente poteri magici. Dipende tutto da cosa ha provocato il loro disagio."  
"Come la figlia del sindaco. In passato ha avuto un diverbio con Ladybug, e di conseguenza si è trasformata nella sua controparte malvagia, Antibug."  
Aoko e Kaito li guardarono esterrefatti.  
"Aspettate… dite sul serio?"  
Il duo di supereroi sospirò sconsolato.  
"Sì, posso capire che questa storia suoni strana se non vista di persona. Noi stessi all'inizio eravamo scettici." Disse Ladybug  
"Ad ogni modo, se avete davvero intenzione di fermare Kid, dovrete fare del vostro meglio." Fece Kaito. "Ci hanno provato molte persone, compresi cosiddetti geni, e finora hanno tutti fallito."  
"Oh, ma finora non ha mai incontrato dei supereroi, no? E modestamente parlando, io e la mia signora siamo un duo formidabile."  
"Questa volta concordo. Io e Chat Noir insieme siamo inarrestabili. Abbiamo fermato un sacco di cattivi che sembravano invincibili, compreso uno che aveva poteri praticamente divini."  
" _Fantastico… di bene in meglio!"_ Pensò sarcasticamente Kaito. " _Questo mi costringerà a pensare a più di un piano di riserva."_  
"Beh, mio padre non ne sarebbe felice, ma vi auguro buona fortuna!" Esclamò Aoko. "Quello che per me è più importante è che in un modo o nell'altro Kid venga preso! E non vedo l'ora di vedere il buffone dietro la sua maschera!"  
" _No Aoko… sono decisamente sicuro che tu non lo voglia davvero vedere_ …" Rispose in silenzio Kaito, per poi accorgersi che Ladybug sembrava osservarlo con attenzione. "Ho qualcosa in faccia?"  
"Uh? Oh, no. Mi stavo solo chiedendo come mai non condividi lo stesso astio della tua amica nei confronti di Kid."  
"Oh, è presto detto. Per quanto possa non approvarlo, io e lui condividiamo lo stesso lavoro, anche se usato in modi diversi. E come prestigiatore, non posso non riconoscere la sua abilità. E poi ogni suo furto è fonte d'ispirazione. Cerco sempre di svelare i trucchi da lui usati, anche se ovviamente non li rivelo a nessuno."  
"Beh, quella volta che mio padre ti ha chiesto aiuto, non è che sei riuscito a fare molto. Nonostante la tua presunta conoscenza della prestidigitazione, Kid è riuscito comunque a commettere il furto."  
"E infatti ho appena detto che è molto abile." Replicò il ragazzo, sorridendo. "Ma chissà, se mai un giorno dovessi trovarmelo di fronte, potrei anche riuscire a prenderlo."  
"Direi che condividete ben più del lavoro di mago." Aggiunse Chat Noir. "Anche i vostri nomi sono molto simili come pronuncia."  
"Un errore in cui capita spesso chi non parla giapponese. In realtà si scrivono in maniera diversa, e come hai detto tu il suono è leggermente diverso."  
"E poi Kaito sarebbe incapace di fare simili furti. È sempre impegnato a pensare a nuovi modi per prendermi in giro o a qualche trucco da mostrare a scuola. Almeno non si unisce quasi mai a quei ridicoli comizi pro-Kid che si svolgono ad ogni suo furto."  
"Preferisco stare a casa piuttosto che andarci con un cartello anti-Kid che spicca decisamente troppo in mezzo ai fan." Disse Kaito, facendo distogliere lo sguardo ad Aoko.  
Il duo di supereroi ridacchiò al loro scambio. "Direi che siete davvero una bella coppia di fidanzati." Fece Chat Noir, solo per ritrovarsi scaraventato all'indietro dal doppio urlo "Non siamo fidanzati!".  
"Secondo me avete una bella sincronia." Disse ridendo Ladybug, mentre il suo socio si rialzava.  
"Anche troppa…" Bofonchiò lui. "Comunque, conoscete eventuali punti deboli di Kid?"  
"Uhm… mio padre mi aveva detto che non sapeva pattinare sul ghiaccio, ma direi che adesso è inutile come dettaglio, essendo in piena estate." Rifletté ad alta voce Aoko. "Sicuramente, se riuscite a rendere inutilizzabile il suo deltaplano, avrete già un enorme vantaggio, visto che non potrà scappare via."  
"Non sarà un problema!" esclamò l'eroe, alzando una mano. "Non sarà difficile distruggerlo con il mio Cat-Ahia!"  
Ladybug l'aveva interrotto con un calcio allo stinco. "Chat, non vorrai attivarlo adesso per sbaglio, vero?" Lo rimproverò lei, guardandolo seria.  
"Oh, giusto… meglio non usarlo per niente."  
" _Accidenti."_ Pensò Kaito. " _Qualunque cosa stesse per dire, mi sarebbe potuta tornare utile."_  
La supereroina gli rivolse ancora una volta uno sguardo, per poi spostarsi a guardare Aoko. "Beh, credo che abbiamo abbastanza informazioni su Kid grazie a voi due. Spero di rivedervi prima della vostra partenza. Qui a Parigi non è poi così impossibile come potrebbe sembrare."  
"Chissà." Fece Kaito. "Non si può mai dire, ma spero che non succeda per colpa di uno di quei mostri di cui avete parlato."  
"Nel caso non preoccupatevi, perché Ladybug e Chat Noir vi salveranno!" Esclamò il ragazzo gatto, per poi correre fuori dall'hotel assieme alla sua compagna, portando davanti a sé il suo bastone, il quale si allungò subito di diversi metri, permettendogli di usarlo come se dovesse fare il salto con l'asta, mentre Ladybug lanciò il suo yo-yo in aria, andando via in un modo che ai due ricordò incredibilmente Spiderman.

Il duo di supereroi si fermò sulla cima della Torre Eiffel.  
"Perché mi hai fermato prima, Ladybug?" Chiese Chat Noir, massaggiandosi lo stinco. "Non è di certo un segreto il fatto che io usi il Cataclisma per distruggere tutto quello che tocco. E sai bene che non è sufficiente che io lo nomini per attivarlo."  
"È vero, ma loro non lo sanno." Rispose lei. "E qualcosa mi dice che è meglio che non sappiano troppo su di noi."  
"Se dovessero venire akumizzati, ignorare le informazioni su di noi non servirebbe a niente."  
"Non è quella la mia preoccupazione. Quante possibilità ci sono che un duo di ragazzi giapponesi arrivi proprio nello stesso periodo in cui un famoso ladro giapponese annuncia il suo furto proprio qui?"  
"Ma il biglietto è stato consegnato stanotte, mentre loro devono essere arrivati da poco, no?"  
"Beh, non sarebbe impossibile organizzare una consegna. Basterebbe un amico arrivato qui prima."  
"Stai davvero sospettando che uno di loro possa essere Kid? Mi sembra troppo facile pensare che Kaito Kuroba e Kaito Kid siano la stessa persona."  
"Forse è proprio questo il suo gioco. È troppo facile per essere vero, e anche la sua amica potrebbe essere il complice perfetto."  
"Davvero? Mi sembrava odiare sinceramente Kid."  
"Anche noi siamo attori eccellenti, per riuscire a nascondere la nostra identità. Potrebbe essere la stessa cosa anche qui: lei, essendo figlia dell'unico ispettore che dà la caccia a Kid, sarebbe la fonte perfetta di informazioni. E lui, essendo suo amico a quanto pare di lunga data, è quasi automaticamente fuori dalla lista dei sospetti."  
"Uhm… detto così, sembra davvero un buon piano. Allora che facciamo?"  
"Per il momento facciamo finta di nulla. Cosa sappiamo sul furto che vuole commettere?"  
"Solo il nome del gioiello in questione: _La boîte_." Rispose Chat Noir. "È stato usato per l'ultima sfilata della linea Agreste, dopodiché è stato messo in esposizione in una struttura appositamente costruita al di fuori del Louvre, dove resterà fino a venerdì sera, la sera stessa che Kid ha annunciato che lo ruberà."  
"E ritirarlo prima è fuori questione perché il sindaco non vuole mostrare di avere paura. Sono sicura che è quello che ci risponderà se anche solo lo proponiamo."  
"Esatto. Quindi direi di restare liberi per venerdì in modo da non rischiare di perdere nulla di importante." Fece l'eroe, per poi sorridere e avvicinarsi alla compagna. "E a questo proposito, non sarebbe meglio per noi sorvegliare la zona anche da civili? Potremmo-"  
Ladybug lo fermò subito mettendogli un dito sulle labbra. "Per quante volte continuerai a dirlo, la risposta non cambierà: le nostre identità devono restare un segreto, anche per noi. Quindi mi spiace gattino, ma è un no."  
Chat Noir alzò le spalle. "Dovevo provarci, mia signora."  
Ladybug sospirò, per poi prendere il suo yo-yo. "Beh, direi che è ora di salutarci, sperando che Papillon non abbia nulla in mente per oggi. Alla prossima, Chat Noir!"  
E dicendo ciò saltò via, volando tra i palazzi usando i lampioni come appiglio per lo yo-yo.  
"Ah… è sempre magnifica!" Esclamò sognante il supereroe, per poi andarsene anche lui.

* * *

Kaito sospirò, mettendo via il telefonino.  
Era già venerdì mattina, e aveva passato l'intera settimana ad accontentare Aoko e allo stesso tempo a cercare più informazioni possibili sui due supereroi parigini.  
Risultato? Che era decisamente più preoccupato di quanto non era mai stato con l'ispettore Nakamori, Saguru e Akako assieme.  
Era stato fortunato che una loro fan aveva deciso di creare un sito, chiamato ' _Ladyblog'_ , dove caricava i video delle loro imprese.  
E a malincuore, Kaito doveva ammettere che il ladro fantasma non era all'altezza di molti dei loro nemici.  
Per non parlare di questo Papillon. A quanto pare il suo obiettivo erano gli orecchini di Ladybug e l'anello di Chat Noir, i loro Miraculous.  
Anche se erano stati gli eroi stessi a dirgli questo, scoprire quali erano gli oggetti in questione era per lui un vantaggio. Dopotutto, stando all'autrice del blog, se i Miraculous vengono tolti, gli eroi perdono automaticamente i loro poteri.  
E non era tutto, il Miraculous forniva un potere speciale a ciascun supereroe: per Ladybug creava un oggetto casuale in grado di aiutarla a risolvere la situazione, mentre a Chat Noir permetteva di distruggere qualsiasi cosa toccasse.  
Un punto a favore di Kaito Kid era che una volta usati quei poteri, ai due restavano solo cinque minuti prima di tornare normali, e non gli era possibile usare quel potere più di una volta a trasformazione.  
Quindi l'unica speranza che aveva era quella di fargli usare i poteri, evitare in qualche modo di venire colpito da essi per quei cinque minuti e infine approfittarne e rubare il gioiello.  
"…to? Kaito!"  
Fu Aoko a riportarlo alla realtà.  
"Uh? Che succede?" Chiese lui, guardandola, ottenendo una piccola botta in testa.  
"Succede che ti sei fermato di punto in bianco senza dire una parola, e sembravi intenzionato ad andare avanti così!"  
"Scusa, scusa… stavo solo pensando a una cosa."  
La ragazza sbuffò. "E dire che anche tu volevi venire qui." Disse, mentre entravano nel parco che avevano visto il giorno del loro arrivo, per poi fermarsi proprio di fronte alla statua dei due supereroi.  
"Sì, sì, lo so. Ero solo curioso di vedere se qui c'era qualche informazione in più su questi supereroi. Devi ammettere che da noi in Giappone esistono solo nelle storie. Incontrarne due dal vivo non era certo qualcosa che mi aspettavo."  
"Vero. Anche se, dopo aver visto che mostri sono soliti affrontare, non li invidio."  
Ma la coppia di amici si interruppe quando sentì un urlo, voltandosi subito verso la fonte.  
Poco lontano da loro, sdraiata a terra, c'era una ragazza dai lineamenti orientali, con capelli blu scuro divisi in due codini, e affianco a lei c'era un'altra ragazza dalla carnagione scura, con dei capelli ramati e un grosso paio d'occhiali, che guardò l'amica sconsolata, aiutandola a rialzarsi.  
"Ragazza, non puoi reagire così ogni volta che vedi un suo poster." Disse in francese, per poi indicare con un dito la pubblicità di una linea di vestiti, il cui modello era un ragazzo dai disordinati capelli biondi e dagli occhi verdi.  
"Ahia… lo so, lo so… ma non posso farci nulla, Alya. Adrien è semplicemente… perfetto!" Esclamò lei, e Kaito era pronto a scommettere che se fossero stati in un fumetto, in quel momento i suoi occhi si sarebbero trasformati in due cuori.  
Fu solo allora che notò che la borsa della ragazza era scivolata ai suoi piedi, perciò la raccolse subito, per poi avvicinarsi. "È vostra questa?"  
Le due ragazze alzarono lo sguardo, e per un attimo al ladro parve vedere del timore misto a serietà sul volto della ragazza dai capelli blu.  
"O-Oh, sì. È mia. Grazie mille!" Fece infine lei, recuperandola.  
"Sei nuovo di qui?" Chiese Alya, guardandolo attentamente, per poi osservare Aoko avvicinarsi. "Ah, ma certo! Dovete essere turisti, vero?"  
"Indovinato. Siamo arrivati qui quasi una settimana fa. Ma con chi ho il piacere di parlare?"  
"Io sono Alya Césaire, mentre questa ragazza al mio fianco è Marinette Dupain-Cheng."  
"Piacere di conoscervi." Fece il ladro, inchinandosi. "Il mio nome è Kaito Kuroba. Mentre la mia amica è Aoko Nakamori. Sfortunatamente non conosce il francese, quindi dovrò agire da interprete." E infatti ripeté subito lo scambio ad Aoko, che si chinò subito dopo.  
"Kuroba?" Ripeté Alya. "Sei per caso imparentato con Toichi Kuroba?"  
Kaito la guardò sorpreso, per poi annuire. "Era mio padre."  
"Davvero?! Fantastico! Allora devi sapere tutto su Kaito Kid! Dopotutto, tuo padre è stato il primo a venire derubato da lui!"  
"E tu come fai a saperlo?"  
"Adoro fare ricerche su internet. Ed essendo l'amministratrice del Ladyblog, non appena si è saputo che Ladybug e Chat Noir affronteranno il famoso ladro gentiluomo giapponese ho cercato più informazioni possibili!"  
Sentendo ciò Kaito spalancò gli occhi. "Sei tu a gestire il Ladyblog? Allora hai tutti i miei complimenti! È davvero ben fatto. Anche per uno come me, che fino a una settimana fa ignorava la loro esistenza, è decisamente esplicativo."  
Kaito vide Marinette sospirare leggermente mentre controllava che dalla borsa non fosse uscito nulla dopo la caduta.  
"Oh, sono felice di poter aiutare nuovi fan a scoprire più cose possibili sui nostri beniamini." Continuò Alya, entusiasta. "E poi spero sempre di riuscire prima o poi a scoprire la loro vera identità."  
Aoko restò in disparte, sconsolata. Cominciava a rimpiangere di non essersi portata dietro almeno un dizionario giapponese-francese.  
Ma senza che dovesse dire nulla, vide passare una mano davanti al suo campo visivo.  
Kaito le sorrise, per poi far apparire dal nulla una rosa. "Non fare quella faccia." Le disse in giapponese. "Per la prossima volta che torniamo qui vedrò di darti qualche lezione di francese."  
"Oh! Che bravo!" Esclamò Alya. "Vedo che anche tu sei bravo con la magia come tuo padre! Ho trovato qualche suo video e devo dire che era senza pari."  
Kaito fece per rispondere, quando una voce acuta che aveva imparato in breve a disprezzare si fece largo.  
"Beh, ovviamente non poteva andare diversamente." Fece Chloé, avvicinandosi accompagnata da un'altra ragazza, la quale stava portando due borse e due zaini. "I plebei si riuniscono sempre."  
"Vai via, Chloé." Rispose Alya, perdendo immediatamente il suo buonumore.  
"E perché mai? Ho il diritto di vedere che cosa combinano i nostri ospiti. Ma vederli parlare così amichevolmente con voi due… Ah, mi chiedo solo perché mio padre non vuole mandarli via come gli ho già detto di fare più volte."  
"Ti ricordo…" fece Kaito, unendosi al malumore delle due ragazze di fronte a lui. "Che capisco perfettamente ciò che dici. E solo perché mi sono rifiutato di compiere una magia per farti stare insieme al tuo… Com'è che si chiamava? Ah, poco importa."  
"Il che significa che non ne eri in grado, ergo sei un incapace. Un vero mago non avrebbe esitato a esaudire la richiesta di una bella e gentile ragazza come me."  
"Conosco una strega che è mille volte più gentile di te. Ed è tutto dire, credimi."  
"Adesso basta Chloé." Intervenne Marinette. "Non hai alcun diritto di parlare così alle persone."  
"Umpf! È solo qualcuno che non sa riconoscere chi conta davvero. Altrimenti non starebbe a perdere tempo con la figlia di un ispettore incapace di prendere un ladruncolo da quattro soldi." E dicendo ciò guardò Aoko con aria derisoria, cosa che non sfuggì alla ragazza, la quale fece un passo avanti. Kaito le aveva raccontato tutto sulla figlia del sindaco, e sinceramente era uno dei pochi motivi per cui non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa.  
"Oh, aiuto, paura!" Esclamò sarcastica la bionda, per poi prendere dalla mano di Aoko la rosa che Kaito le aveva appena regalato. "E questa cos'è? Un pezzo di plastica?"  
E senza pensarci due volte la schiacciò tra le dita, per poi farla cadere a terra. "Oh, no, come non detto, era vera. Aspetta che te la riprendo."  
Ma invece che recuperarla, la calpestò con la scarpa. "Oh, ma che maldestra che sono oggi. Dev'essere la presenza di Marinette. Andiamo Sabrina, meglio allontanarsi prima di diventare anche stupide."  
"Subito Chloé." Rispose obbediente la ragazza al suo fianco, per poi andarsene via.  
Kaito era furioso. Pensava di conoscere persone presuntuose, ma quella ragazzina le batteva tutte. Era quasi tentato di invitare lì il giovane detective impiccione nella vana speranza che le succedesse qualcosa.  
Ma dovette interrompere i suoi pensieri di vendetta quando vide Aoko abbassarsi per recuperare quello che restava della rosa. Non aveva bisogno di guardarla in faccia per sapere che stava trattenendo le lacrime.  
"Quella Chloé…" Borbottò Marinette, faticando a nascondere la sua rabbia. "Qualcuno dovrebbe darle una lezione prima o poi."  
"Non servirebbe a niente. Non so quanti akuma hanno cercato di farle del male, ma sfortunatamente il codice etico dei supereroi impone a Ladybug e Chat Noir di salvarla ogni volta. Tutto bene comunque?" Chiese ad Aoko, dimenticandosi che non poteva capirla.  
La ragazza giapponese guardò la rosa che teneva tra le mani, per poi girarsi.  
Prima ancora che Kaito potesse tentare di consolarla, lo interruppe. "Voglio… Voglio restare da sola per un po'… ci vediamo stasera in hotel."  
Detto questo fuggì via.  
"Aoko, aspetta!" Cercò di inseguirla, solo per venire fermato da Alya, che scosse la testa.  
"Credimi, in questo momento qualunque cosa le potresti dire non sarebbe d'aiuto. È meglio che si calmi da sola e dopo potrai aiutarla a stare meglio."  
"Beh, intanto potrei andare a dire quattro paroline a quella mocciosa. Sarò anche ospite di suo padre, ma non sono disposto a fargliela passare liscia!"  
Marinette tuttavia guardò Aoko uscire dal parco, mordendosi un labbro e desiderando che la sua amica non avesse fermato Kaito.  
" _Speriamo solo che non succeda nulla…"_ Pensò.

* * *

Aoko si lasciò cadere su una panchina, per poi coprirsi la faccia con le mani per non far vedere le lacrime.  
"Come ha potuto…" Pensò, per poi guardare ancora una volta la rosa. "Perché ci devono essere persone come lei e Kid, che non fanno altro che prendere in giro?"

A sua insaputa, in un punto imprecisato di Parigi, un panello di metallo si aprì, rivelando una finestra con un foro al suo centro.  
Dietro di essa, all'interno di un antro pieno di farfalle completamente bianche, un uomo che indossava una tuta viola con un fermaglio a forma di farfalla e un casco che gli avvolgeva la testa, sorrise.  
"Ah, la sensazione di sentirsi inutili… Il vedere qualcuno continuare a deridere il lavoro altrui… Sì, capisco perfettamente." Disse, per poi portare in avanti una mano, sul cui palmo si appoggiò una delle farfalle.  
Portò subito l'altra mano sopra, avvolgendo l'insetto con essa. Immediatamente attorno alle sue mani si generò un'aura scura, e quando lasciò andare la farfalla, questa era ormai completamente nera.  
"Vai, mia piccola akuma. Raggiungi quest'anima in pena." Disse ghignando, osservandola volare via attraverso il foro della finestra. "Lo sento, questa volta i Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir saranno miei!"

Aoko continuò a tenere gli occhi coperti dalle mani, così non si accorse della piccola farfalla nera, che raggiunse la rosa ed entrò al suo interno.  
Immediatamente la ragazza spalancò gli occhi, i quali si tinsero di rabbia, mentre attorno ad essi apparve il profilo di una maschera viola a forma di farfalla.  
"Lady Kid, sono Papillon." Disse una voce dentro la sua testa. "Hai mandato giù così tanti bocconi amari per colpa di Kaito Kid che ormai non riesci più a sopportare né lui né le persone che te lo ricordano. Io posso darti il potere di mettere fine ai suoi furti e alla sua spavalderia una volta per tutte. In cambio ti chiedo solo di portarmi i Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir."  
In quel momento nella mente di Aoko apparvero le immagini di un paio di orecchini rossi con macchie nere e di un anello nero con sopra il simbolo in giallo della zampa di un gatto.  
"Tutto qui?" Disse lei ghignando. "Consideralo fatto, Papillon."  
Non appena ebbe finito di parlare, dalla rosa usci una nube nera, che la avvolse completamente.

* * *

"Uffa… non risponde ancora…" Fece Kaito, spegnendo la chiamata in corso e vedendo la foto di Aoko sparire. "Spero stia bene… Io purtroppo non posso aspettare oltre."  
Si trovava al di fuori del Louvre, in mezzo ai tanti fan di Kaito, che a quanto pareva avevano subito preso il primo biglietto disponibile per Parigi per poter essere presenti.  
Ormai abituato a quella tattica, controllò che il berretto che indossava nascondesse a sufficienza il suo volto, per poi scivolare via, diretto a un vincolo che era sicuro sarebbe stato vuoto a quell'ora.  
"Tutto come previsto." Ghignò, preparandosi a cambiarsi.  
Solo per scontrarsi con qualcuno, finendo così entrambi a terra.  
"Ahia… che botta…" Fece l'altro, rialzandosi. "Ehi, tutto bene?"  
Kaito annuì, assicurandosi di non aver perso il cappello, per poi riservare lo sguardo alla persona che gli era venuta contro.  
E fu tentato di spalancare gli occhi quando vide nientemeno che il modello per cui quella ragazza, Marinette, sembrava avere una cotta, e le cui foto erano sparse per tutta Parigi.  
"Adrien Agreste?" Chiese, ricordandosi del nome sulle pubblicità.  
Sentendolo il ragazzo si guardò intorno, come spaventato. "Silenzio, per piacere. Sto approfittando della calca creatasi per Kid per sgattaiolare via." Disse. "Non ne hai idea, ma sfuggire ai propri fan non è sempre facile. Ed essere sui cartelli di tutta la città non aiuta a farlo."  
"Posso immaginare. Tranquillo, terrò l'acqua in bocca, ma solo se tu farai lo stesso."  
"Uh? Perché? Sei anche tu una persona famosa?"  
Kaito sorrise, decidendo di sfruttare quell'occasione. "Diciamo solo che…"  
E dicendo questo si lasciò avvolgere dalla sua solita nube bianca, che quando si dissipò rivelò Kaito Kid. " _It's Show Time!_ "  
Adrien spalancò gli occhi, per poi vedere Kid saltare su una scala antincendio, diretto sui tetti. "Ti ringrazio per la distrazione!" Si sentì dire dal ladro, poco prima che questi sparisse.  
Il ragazzo restò in silenzio qualche secondo, prima che da sotto il suo gilet uscisse fuori un gatto nero volante.  
"Beh, direi che l'hai trovato in fretta." Gli disse divertito. "Che colpo di fortuna per te, eh? Cosa strana, considerando chi rappresenti."  
"Ah, sta' zitto Plagg." Disse lui, guardando ancora in alto. "E dire che potevo essere in grado di confermare i sospetti di Ladybug, ma a quanto pare aveva previsto un incontro con qualcuno. Ha fatto bene attenzione a non farsi vedere in faccia."  
"Ora cosa facciamo? Torniamo a casa a mangiare un po' di formaggio?"  
Il ragazzo lo guardò male, per poi alzare la mano destra. "Una volta che avremo catturato quel ladro. Plagg, trasformami!"  
"Non potremmo aspettare ancora un po'?!" Urlò la creatura, poco prima di venire risucchiata dentro l'anello argentato di Adrien, che cambiò subito colore diventando nero, mentre attorno ai suoi vestiti appariva il costume di Chat Noir.  
"Mi spiace, ma non possiamo aspettare oltre." Disse l'eroe, per poi allungare il suo bastone verso l'alto, raggiungendo così il tetto in pochi secondi e saltando sopra esso.  
Lì vide Kaito Kid pronto a decollare con il suo deltaplano, il quale si voltò subito non appena sentì il ragazzo atterrare sul tetto.  
"Cosa?" Fece sorpreso.  
"Bene, così finalmente ci incontriamo, Kaito Kid." Disse l'eroe, ghignando e portando il bastone dietro la testa. "Beh, devo dire, mi aspettavo qualcuno più grande."  
Il ladro recuperò velocemente la sua faccia da poker. "Beh, potrei dire lo stesso. Mi sembra tu sia solo un ragazzino."  
"Può essere, ma non per questo sono da sottovalutare."  
"Oh, non mi sogno nemmeno di farlo. Sai, uno dei miei avversari principali non è nient'altri che un bambino delle elementari, anche se riesce a risolvere misteri indecifrabili anche per gli adulti."  
"Oh, davvero? Beh, sarebbe interessante incontrarlo prima o poi. Anche se temo che potrebbe avercela con me per averti catturato al suo posto."  
Kaito Kid sorrise, per poi battere le mani, facendo apparire un po' di fumo. Quando questo si dissipò impugnava un bastone da mago bianco, con tanto di sfera sulla cima.  
"Temo che non posso permettermi di farmi prendere, nemmeno da un supereroe." Disse. "Ho letto che sai batterti bene con quel tuo bastone. Mi dispiace per te, ma sono un maestro della scherma."  
Sul volto di Chat Noir apparve un sorriso felino. "Oh, interessante." Continuò, abbassando il bastone e impugnandolo come se fosse una spada. "Quindi mi stai sfidando, eh?"  
"Ladro contro eroe. Direi che è uno scontro che tutti stanno aspettando."  
I due a quel punto restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi correre uno contro l'altro, facendo scontrare le armi tra di loro, provocando un clangore metallico che risuonò nell'aria.  
I due restarono uno contro l'altro per qualche secondo, cercando di avere la meglio sul proprio avversario, per poi saltare indietro. Poi, senza dire una parola ripartirono all'attacco, cominciando un veloce e feroce scambio di colpi.  
Ci vollero pochi minuti prima che qualcuno si accorgesse dei rumori provenienti dal tetto, e in poco tempo un elicottero della televisione riuscì ad avvicinarsi a sufficienza per riprendere la scena.

"Incredibile!" Esclamò Alya, guardando la diretta dal suo smartphone, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso il tetto dove si stava svolgendo il duello. "Chat Noir e Kaito Kid si stanno battendo proprio qui! E ovviamente Marinette non è potuta venire. A volte mi chiedo se quella ragazza pensi a qualcos'altro oltre che aiutare i suoi al forno, a creare vestiti e a fantasticare su Adrien…"  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, una serie di urla entusiaste deviarono la sua attenzione.  
Ladybug stava saltando tra un tetto e l'altro vicino a loro, diretta verso il suo compagno.  
"Ah, non posso restare qui a fare nulla!" Esclamò la ragazza, per poi avviare la videocamera del suo telefonino e correre verso il palazzo.

"Chat Noir!" Gridò Ladybug, atterrando sul tetto giusto in tempo per vedere i due allontanarsi ansimando.  
"Però… te la cavi bene per essere un ladro che usa la magia…" Fece l'eroe gatto. "Non trovo facilmente qualcuno in grado di tenermi testa fino a questo punto."  
"Lo stesso vale per me. Devo dire che questo scontro si sta rivelando interessante. E abbiamo attirato più attenzione di quanto credessi."  
Chat Noir a quel punto si accorse di Ladybug e sorrise. "Mia signora, è bello vederti."  
"Non potevo di certo lasciarti tutto il divertimento. Stavo controllando gli altri tetti quando ho sentito il rumore del vostro scontro." Rispose lei, per poi cominciare a far ruotare il suo yo-yo di fronte a sé, creando un vero e proprio scudo grazie alla sua velocità. "Ma direi che ora è il momento di mettere al proprio posto questo ladro."  
Kaito Kid sorrise, per poi far apparire tra le dita un paio di palline colorate. "Bene… ora che tutti i protagonisti sono sul palcoscenico, possiamo cominciare a fare sul serio."  
Il duo di supereroi si riunì, restando uno a fianco all'altro, pronti a fronteggiare il ladro fantasma.  
"Mi spiace deluderti, ma il tuo spettacolo è giunto al termine!" Esclamò Ladybug, per poi correre all'attacco.  
Il ladro a quel punto gli lanciò contro una delle palline, la quale si scontro contro lo yo-yo. Ma con sorpresa dell'eroina, invece di venire respinta questa esplose, ricoprendo d'olio la sua arma, che a quel punto le scivolò via, cadendo a terra.  
"Che cosa?!" Esclamò incredula, cercando di recuperare lo yo-yo, solo per sentire la corda scivolare via, incapace di restare ferma.  
"Non mi piace combattere contro le ragazze, ma se necessario posso trovare dei modi per metterle fuori gioco." Ghignò Kaito. "Da quel che ho visto, senza il tuo yo-yo non puoi fare nulla, nemmeno il tuo _Lucky Charm_."  
Ladybug digrignò i denti. "Così ci hai studiato, eh?"  
" _Bien sûr!_ " Rispose il ladro, sottolineando la parola. "Conosci il nemico per vincerlo, non si dice così?"  
"Il tuo però è stato uno sporco trucco." Fece Chat Noir, superando Ladybug dopo essersi assicurato che stesse bene. "E dire che ti consideri un ladro gentiluomo."  
"Non mi offendere. Avrei potuto fare di peggio. Come hai visto, non l'ho colpita."  
"Un punto a tuo favore. Se lo avessi fatto…" E qui l'eroe fece scattare in avanti la sua arma. "Non sarei ancora qui a farti parlare."  
Kid ridacchiò. "Oh, non sono così stupido da far infuriare un supereroe. Sarete anche i primi che affronto, ma di certo non siete la cosa più strana che ho visto. Dopotutto, ho già avuto a che fare con la stregoneria. Un gattino e una coccinella non saranno di certo un problema."  
Ma prima che uno dei tre potesse dire altro, tutte le luci intorno a loro si spensero di colpo.  
"Cos'è questo? Non hai studiato che posso vedere tranquillamente al buio?" Fece Chat Noir, sorridendo, per poi fermarsi quando vide sul volto del ladro sorpresa per la situazione.  
"Beh, non ci crederai ma io non c'entro nulla."  
Poi così com'era andata via, la luce ritornò, seguita da una serie di grida entusiaste da sotto il palazzo.  
Kaito Kid corse verso il bordo del tetto, per poi spalancare gli occhi. L'edificio dov'era custodito il  
 _La boîte_ era letteralmente scomparso nel nulla.  
"C-Cosa? Che trucco hanno usato?" Fece, sorprendendosi lui stesso per la scelta di parole usata, mentre Chat Noir lo raggiungeva, guardando a sua volta incredulo la scena.  
"Come hai fatto?" Esclamò subito dopo guardando il ladro. "Non ti sei mosso durante il blackout!"  
"Chat, attento!" Urlò Ladybug, la quale stava cercando di pulire la sua arma dall'olio passandolo sulla sua tuta.  
Sia l'eroe che il ladro si voltarono di colpo per poi fare un salto indietro, evitando in tempo due carte bianche, che si conficcarono di un paio di centimetri nel tetto.  
"C-Cosa?!" Esclamò Kid, guardando una delle carte e riconoscendola come una delle sue. "Com'è possibile?!"  
"Bene, bene, bene…" Fece in giapponese una voce sopra di loro. "Finalmente ci incontriamo, Kaito Kid."  
I tre alzarono la testa, mentre dal nulla un cilindro bianco fece la sua comparsa in aria.  
Il cappello esplose pochi istanti dopo, per poi lasciare spazio a qualcosa che il ladro probabilmente non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare.  
Lì, sospesa in aria sopra di loro, c'era la sua perfetta controparte femminile, con dei lunghi capelli castani che si muovevano spinti dall'aria e con un paio di occhialini senza stanghette al posto del suo classico monocolo. Sul petto invece c'era una rosa nera, la quale sembrava essere diventata parte stessa del vestito.  
Il mantello bianco svolazzava alle sue spalle, facendola quasi sembrare un'eroina, cosa smentita dal ghigno che aveva stampato sul volto.  
"Cosa? Un altro Kaito Kid?!" Esclamò Chat Noir.  
"Per piacere, non offendermi. Non sono come quel buffone al tuo fianco. Il mio nome è Lady Kid, e sono qui per dimostrare a tutti quanto sia un incapace il ladro per cui tutti tifano."  
Dicendo ciò mostrò a tutti quella che sembrava una perfetta miniatura dell'edificio che custodiva il diamante.  
"Vedete? Sono riuscita a commettere il furto da lui annunciato senza che nessuno potesse fare nulla per fermarmi." Fece, per poi lanciare verso di loro l'edificio miniaturizzato, che sbatté sul tetto un paio di volte prima di fermarsi ai piedi di Kid, il quale non notò nemmeno qualcosa cadere al di fuori dell'oggetto, continuando invece a guardare incredulo la nuova arrivata.  
"Un akuma!" Esclamò invece Ladybug, raggiungendoli e facendo ruotare nuovamente lo yo-yo. "Peccato che non si capisca nulla di quello che dice."  
"Riassumendo: a quanto pare ha ridotto in scala il mio obiettivo solo per dimostrare che poteva fare qualcosa che io non potevo." Rispose il ladro, mentre Lady Kid sbuffò.  
"Devo sistemare questa questione della lingua…" borbottò, per poi girarsi verso uno degli elicotteri e sorridendo.  
Senza dire altro, schioccò le dita e dopo pochi secondi dall'elicottero uscì una sfera luminosa, che la ragazza prese tra le dita, per poi mandarla giù in un sol boccone.  
"Ah, così va meglio." Disse, parlando in perfetto francese. "A quel giornalista serviva meno che a me il poter parlare in francese."  
"Hai… hai rubato la capacità di parlare?" Esclamò incredulo Chat Noir, riuscendo finalmente a capirla.  
"Esatto. E questo perché io posso rubare tutto ciò che voglio senza alcun problema."  
Dicendo ciò scomparve nel nulla, per poi riapparire alle loro spalle. "Per questo ve lo dirò una sola volta: consegnatemi i vostri Miraculous e lasciatemi ad affrontare Kaito Kid, così che possa smascherarlo di fronte a tutti."  
A quella distanza, il ladro spalancò gli occhi, riconoscendo la voce e rimuovendo mentalmente il costume dall'akuma.  
"A-Aoko?!" Esclamò incredulo, guardandola.  
"Non mi chiamo più così. Come ho detto, il mio nome è Lady Kid adesso."  
"È successo quello che temevo." Fece Ladybug. "È stata akumizzata."

Nello stesso momento, dall'altra parte del mondo, l'ispettore Nakamori stava fissando da dietro la sua scrivania il televisore con la diretta del furto di Kid, continuando a versarsi nel bicchiere il caffè, incurante che questi ormai stava straripando e ustionandogli la mano.  
"A-Aoko?!" Urlò infine con gli occhi spalancati, sentendo chiaramente il nome della figlia dalle labbra del suo obiettivo. Alcuni dei suoi colleghi lo guardarono preoccupati, temendo un suo prossimo svenimento, mentre altri ancora fissavano con altrettanto timore la scena. Intanto la giornalista, ricevuto un foglio, cominciò a spiegare in giapponese cos'era una akuma.

"Aoko, cosa ti è successo?" Esclamò Kaito Kid, per poi voltarsi verso l'elicottero, notando il microfono direzionale puntato verso di loro.  
Senza pensarci un secondo in più, tirò fuori la sua pistola lancia carte e colpì il microfono, tagliandolo in due.  
" _Questo è un guaio… siamo in diretta televisiva…"_ Pensò, tornando a guardare l'amica, che tuttavia continuò a fissarlo con un ghigno sul volto.  
"Te l'ho detto, io sono Lady Kid. E poi perché ti preoccupi tanto per Aoko? Dopotutto, è la figlia del tuo nemico, no?"  
Il ladro gentiluomo deglutì, per poi guardare i due supereroi. Se solo non ci fossero stati, non avrebbe esitato a mostrarsi in volto all'amica pur di farla tornare in sé, ma ora aveva le mani legate.  
"Direi che mi sbagliavo." Disse Ladybug. "Forse non era una complice di Kid dopotutto."  
Sentendo ciò Kaito si girò a guardarla. "E quell'idea da dove ti è saltata fuori? Mi odia con tutta se stessa, come potrebbe mai essere una mia complice?!"  
"Beh, scusa, dovevo prendere in considerazione tutte le possibilità."  
"Va beh, poco importa. Ora, siete voi gli esperti, come facciamo a riportarla come prima?"  
"Bisogna prima capire dov'è nascosta l'akuma." Rispose Chat Noir.  
"Prima dovete riuscire a prendermi." Continuò Lady Kid, per poi sparire e riapparire questa volta nel vuoto a fianco del palazzo. "E come vedete, anch'io posso usare la vera magia."  
"L'akuma è dentro la rosa!" Urlò una voce che fece girare tutti.  
Lì, appena uscita da una porta, c'era un'ansimante Alya, che indicava la rosa sul vestito della ladra. "È la stessa che gli ha regalato il suo fidanzato oggi, poco prima che Chloé la schiacciasse. Sono sicura che si trova lì e-"  
Non concluse la frase che Aoko schioccò le dita, facendo scomparire la ragazza in una nuvola di fumo, e lasciando al suo posto un pupazzetto identico a lei.  
"Non mi piace chi interferisce." Disse, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso l'elicottero della televisione, il cui pilota cominciò a capire che l'aria non era decisamente a favore della troupe. Ma prima che potesse anche solo allontanarsi subì lo stesso destino di Alya.  
"Adesso basta Aoko!" Gridò Kaito, vedendo l'elicottero ormai ridotto a un giocattolo precipitare a terra, dove fortunatamente fu preso al volo da una delle persone lì sotto.  
"Te l'ho già detto, il mio nome ora è Lady Kid!" Urlò Aoko, per poi alzare la mano verso di lui, facendo apparire dal nulla una decina di carte, che scagliò nella sua direzione.  
Kaito Kid fece per rispondere al fuoco, solo per ritrovarsi Ladybug in mezzo alla traiettoria, la quale deviò le carte con la rotazione del suo yo-yo.  
"Oh… Beh, immagino di doverti ringraziare." Disse il ladro.  
"Ci penserai dopo!" Replicò Ladybug. "Piuttosto, devi aiutarci! Sai qualche punto debole che potrebbe aiutarci a sconfiggerla?"  
"Prima, avrei potuto farti una lunga lista. Adesso? Credo che si possa tranquillamente dire che in quella forma sia pressoché invincibile."  
"Fantastico…" Fece Chat Noir. "Beh, prima di tutto pensiamo a come portarla a terra. _Cataclisma_!"  
L'eroe alzò la mano e la chiuse a pugno, intorno al quale apparve un'aura nera.  
"Ehi! Non vorrai distruggerla, vero?!" Domandò preoccupato Kaito Kid.  
"Certo che no. Ignoro quali siano gli effetti del Cataclisma su un essere vivente e non userò di certo lei come cavia. Tuttavia…"  
Chat Noir saltò subito sopra un altro tetto, colpendo con la mano le basi di un cartello pubblicitario, le quali marcirono all'istante, cominciando a far collassare su se stessa la struttura, che minacciò di cadere contro Aoko.  
"Dilettante. Hai sprecato la tua chance!" Esclamò lei, per poi agitare una mano e far scomparire nel nulla il cartellone.  
Poi si girò giusto in tempo per evitare un calcio di Ladybug, che la mancò per pochi centimetri. L'eroina a quel punto afferrò lo spuntone di uno dei palazzi, tornando così indietro usando la spinta della mancata caduta.  
"Io farei attenzione. Potrei fare qualcosa di male a lei." Disse Lady Kid, per poi far apparire sulla mano sinistra il pupazzo di Chloé. "Avevo già in mente di punire questa ragazzina, soprattutto dopo aver finalmente capito cosa mi ha veramente detto. Non esiterò a usarla come scudo umano."  
Kaito Kid sentendo ciò spalancò gli occhi, per poi chiudere le mani a pugno.  
Poi, senza esitare un solo momento, puntò la pistola contro la sua amica, lanciandole subito una carta, che venne presa al volo dalla ragazza.  
"Come te lo devo dire? Sono migliore di te."  
"No. Sei solo accecata dal potere. L'Aoko che conosco io non sarebbe mai caduta tanto in basso!"  
"E tu che ne sai? Come se tu la conoscessi. Non che abbia importanza, visto che ora non c'è più."  
"Aoko Nakamori è qui! È solo tenuta prigioniera da Lady Kid!" Esclamò il ladro, per poi ghignare. "E il mio dovere sarà quello di rapirla a mia volta dalla sua aguzzina!"  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò la carta che Aoko aveva preso al volo cominciò a rilasciare una scia di fumo, che la costrinse ad allontanarsi, tossendo furiosamente.  
"Ottima mossa!" Urlò Chat Noir, saltandole contro e riuscendo ad afferrare la bambola di Chloé.  
"Ladybug, adesso!" Disse Kaito.  
L'eroina annuì, per poi lanciare in alto il suo yo-yo. " _Lucky Charm_!" Urlò, facendo sprigionare una pioggia di coccinelle che sparirono dopo pochi istanti, lasciando al loro posto…  
"Una statuina?" Fece Ladybug, prendendola al volo. Si trattava della rappresentazione di un vecchio campanile, che il ladro riconobbe subito.  
"Ma certo… direi che ci sta." Borbottò, per poi rubare dalle mani dell'eroina l'oggetto. "Scusa, ma questo lo prendo in prestito io."  
"Aspetta! Quello mi serve per poter prendere l'akuma e-"  
"Voi copritemi e preparatevi a strapparle di dosso quella rosa. Ora è tutta nera, ma il suo colore originale era ben diverso. Come anche il momento in cui gliela diedi la prima volta." Rispose Kaito Kid. "E questo orologio è tutto ciò che mi serve per recuperare Aoko."  
"Per me va bene." Fece Chat Noir. "Ma come pensi di fare per parlarle? Da quel che mi risulta, non puoi volare come sta facendo lei, no?"  
Kaito Kid sorrise. "Davvero credete di aver visto tutti i miei assi nella manica? Sono un ladro gentiluomo che usa la magia, ovviamente ho sempre una soluzione."  
Dicendo ciò saltò verso Aoko, per poi tirare una corda dal suo costume e facendo trasformare il mantello nel suo fidato deltaplano. Tuttavia questa volta esso era equipaggiato con dei mini razzi, che gli permisero di controllarlo meglio, fino a fermarsi di fronte a Lady Kid, la quale si stava liberando del fumo, guardandolo in cagnesco.  
"Questa me la paghi cara!" Esclamò furiosa.  
Kaito deglutì. "Sì, hai ragione. Questa volta è tutta colpa mia. Non avrei dovuto lasciarti da sola. Avrei dovuto seguire il mio istinto. Nonostante il mio atteggiamento, non capisco molto le ragazze. Ma quella rosa te l'ho data per tirarti su di morale, non per farti diventare così!"  
"Che vai blaterando? Questa rosa non me l'hai data tu!"  
Ma Kaito Kid si limitò a mostrarle la statuina dell'orologio, al che anche lei spalancò gli occhi. "Ma quello…"  
"Sì. È l'orologio dove ci siamo conosciuti. È dove ti ho regalato la prima rosa. È dove siamo diventati amici! Aoko, ricorda!"  
"No… Non ha senso! L'unico che dovrebbe conoscere queste cose è… Kaito…"  
Lady Kid guardò il ladro, riuscendo per la prima volta a fissarlo bene in faccia. "K-Kaito? S-Sei tu?"  
"Sì Aoko… Sono io." Rispose, contento di vederla finalmente vacillare.  
Felicità che duro ben poco, poiché sul volto della ragazza apparve il profilo di una farfalla viola, che la costrinse a portarsi le mani sulla testa, urlando di dolore.  
"M-Mi hai mentito… Mi hai mentito per tutto questo tempo!" Urlò Aoko furiosa.  
"Quel simbolo… Papillon… Farfalla… ma certo!" Esclamò Kaito, per poi urlare contro la maschera. "Sei tu che la stai manovrando, vero?!"  
"Beh, non è certo un segreto." Fece una voce proveniente dal simbolo della farfalla. "E continuerò a usare questa ragazza finché non avrò ottenuto i Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir. Perché non mi aiuti, Kaito Kid? Potrei aiutarti a commettere i tuoi furti… con i poteri che riceveresti, tu e Lady Kid diventereste un duo di ladri invincibili. Nessuno potrebbe fermarvi!"  
"Allettante… Ma mi vedo costretto a rifiutare. Vedi, ho dei validi motivi per rubare… e tu vai decisamente contro essi! Ora!"  
Scattando all'indietro di colpo, Lady Kid si ritrovò alla mercé di Ladybug, che riuscì a strapparle di dosso la rosa, per poi schiacciarla subito con la mano.  
Da essa uscì fuori la farfalla nera, che tentò subito di scappare via.  
"Mi spiace piccola akuma, ma hai finito di fare danni." Disse l'eroina, facendo passare un dito sullo yo-yo, il quale si aprì a metà come se avesse spalancato delle ali, illuminandosi.  
Poi senza aspettare oltre lo lanciò contro la farfalla, catturandola al suo interno.  
"Presa!" esclamò, per poi recuperare la sua arma, premendoci sopra il dito. Lo yo-yo si aprì ancora, questa volta lasciando uscire una farfalla bianca, che volò via tranquilla.  
"Evvai!" esclamò Kaito Kid, per poi lanciarle la statuina. "Ora immagino che ti serva questa, vero?"  
Ladybug la prese al volo, per poi scagliarla in alto. " _Miraculous Ladybug!_ "  
La statuina esplose in migliaia di coccinelle, le quali si dispersero per il cielo notturno.  
Tutto ciò che era stato trasformato da Lady Kid tornò al suo aspetto originario, comprese le persone, le quali si guardarono intorno stordite.  
Lady Kid stessa venne avvolta da una nube nera, la quale una volta dissipata rilasciò una confusa Aoko, presa al volo da Kid, che la portò sul tetto in salvo.  
"Che cosa…" fece lei, guardandosi attorno, mentre Kaito Kid sorrideva, essendo atterrato proprio davanti al _La boîte_ , tornato anch'esso alle sue dimensioni originali.  
Prendendolo in mano, lo alzò verso la luna, per poi sospirare.  
"No… nonostante il nome, non è lui…" Disse, per poi sentire i due eroi atterrare alle sue spalle. "Tenete!" Continuò, lanciandoglielo contro. "Non mi interessa più."  
"Cosa?" Fece sorpreso Chat Noir, mentre dal suo anello si poteva sentire un segnale acustico. "Tutto questo per rubarlo… e non lo tieni?"  
"Sono alla ricerca di un gioiello ben più raro. Non mi interessa nient'altro."  
"C-Cos'è successo?" Fece Aoko, guardando i presenti. "Come sono finita qui? E perché c'è anche Kaito Kid?!"  
Il ladro sospirò internamente di sollievo. A quanto pareva non ricordava nulla di ciò che era successo mentre era posseduta.  
"Bene, il mio lavoro qui è finito." Continuò il ladro, inchinandosi. "Signore, signori, buonanotte."  
E dicendo ciò scomparve in una nuvola di fumo, mentre Ladybug aiutava Aoko a rimettersi in piedi.

* * *

"Non posso crederci…" Fece Aoko, completamente rossa in viso. "Davvero ho fatto quelle cose?"  
Kaito annuì, finendo di mangiare il cono gelato. "Già. Non hai idea di come sono stato in ansia. Ero in hotel ad aspettarti e mentre guardavo la diretta della rapina ti vedo arrivare vestita come Kaito Kid. Poi quando lui ha confermato la tua identità… Beh, credo mi sia venuto prima un mezzo infarto, poi una volta saputo che stavi bene una crisi di risate. Tu, tra tutti, ti sei trasformata nella versione femminile della persona che odi di più!"  
"Z-Zitto _Bakaito_!" Esclamò lei, portandosi le mani sul volto. "E hai detto che era una diretta a livello mondiale?"  
"Beh, se non era una diretta, di sicuro le immagini saranno state trasmesse nel giro di poco tempo."  
"Mamma… non avrò il coraggio di uscire di casa… E non ho nemmeno mantenuto la capacità di parlare francese… Per non parlare del fatto che non mi ricordo nulla di ciò che è successo. Avessi almeno scoperto la vera identità di Kid…"  
" _Oh, lo hai fatto… Ma non credo proprio che te lo ricorderò…"_ pensò Kaito, per poi sentire un colpo di tosse alle sue spalle.  
Il ragazzo si girò, ritrovandosi a fissare Marinette e Alya.  
"Ciao!" Li salutò la seconda, al che Aoko tentò subito di allontanarsi, solo per venire fermata per un braccio da lei.  
"Kaito, giusto?" Chiese rivolgendosi al ladro. "Ti spiacerebbe fare da traduttore? Vorrei dire qualcosa alla tua ragazza."  
"Non è la mia ragazza!" Sbottò lui, per poi sorridere. "Ma credo di poterlo fare." E spiegò la situazione all'amica, che ancora titubante annuì.  
"Bene. Prima di tutto, non ti considero in alcun modo responsabile di quel che è successo. So bene cosa significa venire posseduti da un'akuma, visto che è successo anche a me. Sai, i nostri nomi da cattive erano anche simili. Ero diventata Lady Wi-Fi." Disse Alya, sorridendo.  
Aoko aspettò di sentire tutta la traduzione, per poi rispondere.  
"Sì, ma io… io ho fatto del male a delle persone, te compresa… e ho rubato…"  
"E allora? Io ho preso il possesso della rete mobile e ho tentato di smascherare in diretta Ladybug, oltre ad aver quasi congelato a morte Chat Noir. E ci sono stati cattivi ben peggiori di noi."  
"Concordo." Disse Marinette. "Ho visto molti dei miei amici venire corrotti da Papillon, ma grazie a Ladybug e Chat Noir tutto è sempre tornato come prima."  
Aoko la guardò dubbiosa, solo per ritrovarsi ancora una volta una rosa davanti agli occhi offertagli dal suo amico.  
"Vedi? Questo è un simbolo puro. Non importa ciò che le succede, la cosa non cambierà. Lo stesso vale per te. Diciamo che Lady Kid ti ha rapito e tenuta prigioniera, usando il tuo aspetto per agire."  
Aoko prese la rosa, per poi sorridere.  
"Ora scusami, ma visto che domani torniamo a casa, vorrei prima chiedere un consiglio per un souvenir. Marinette, potresti aiutarmi un attimo a sceglierne uno?"  
"Uh? Oh, ma certo…"  
Kaito la prese per una spalla, conducendola lontano di qualche metro, mentre Alya usando il traduttore del cellulare tentava di continuare a parlare con Aoko.  
"A-Allora… cos'hai in mente di prendere?" Domandò nervosa Marinette, per poi zittirsi vedendo lo sguardo serio del giapponese.  
"Non facciamo troppi giri di parole… Ladybug." Disse lui.  
Il nervosismo della ragazza scomparve subito. "Capisco… allora Kaito Kid ha scoperto la verità su di me."  
"Non solo su di te, ma anche su Chat Noir. Davvero non sapete chi siete come civili? Mi sembra assurdo… cioè, guarda te stessa. Non cambi nemmeno pettinatura!"  
"Finora ha funzionato alla perfezione."  
"Va beh, identità vostre, affari vostri." Disse Kid. "Ad ogni modo, l'unica cosa che voglio dirti è questa: io manterrò le vostre identità un segreto, ma solo se voi farete lo stesso con la mia."  
"E perché? Potremmo tranquillamente dire che stai mentendo."  
"Vero. Ma vedi, dovreste prima dimostrare che io sono davvero Kid. E credimi, sono molto bravo con gli alibi. Poi, non vorrai mica che un certo modello possa scoprire chi sei, vero?"  
Marinette diventò subito rossa. "N-N-Non oserai, vero?!"  
"Silenzio per silenzio. Abbiamo un accordo?"  
A malincuore la ragazza annuì. "Va bene, come vuoi. Ma non credere che la prossima volta la passerai liscia!"  
"Vedremo." Rispose Kaito, facendo per girarsi.  
"Ma prima di andare… cos'è che cercavi davvero?"  
Kid la guardò per qualche secondo, per poi portare una mano in tasca e tirare fuori un volantino con sopra il gioiello che doveva rubare.  
"Il nome, la forma… la caratteristica del gioiello dentro il gioiello… tutto sembrava portare al mio vero obiettivo. Ma sfortunatamente, non era lui."  
"Hai attraverso mezzo pianeta… solo per verificare se era il gioiello che volevi rubare?" Chiese scettica Ladybug.  
"No. Ho attraversato mezzo pianeta per verificare se era il gioiello che volevo _distruggere_." Replicò Kaito Kid. "Quel gioiello è il male assoluto. Molte persone sono morte a causa sua… compreso mio padre. Non ti dirò i dettagli perché saresti in pericolo a tua volta. Ed è per questo che voglio che anche Aoko ne resti fuori.  
Marinette sospirò. "Va bene, credo di capire. Anch'io non voglio che nessuno scopra la verità su di me perché non voglio coinvolgere nessuno nelle mie battaglie."  
"E tranquilla: una volta raggiunto il mio obiettivo, il mantello bianco verrà appeso al chiodo."  
Kaito a quel punto fece per andarsene, salvo sentire un brivido lungo la schiena.  
"Che succede?" Chiese Marinette, guardandolo irrigidirsi di colpo.  
"Ho come la sensazione che per un po' Kid farà bene a non farsi vedere…" Rispose lui.  
"Aoko!" Urlò una voce a lui ben familiare, come anche alla sua amica, che si voltò sorpresa, solo per vedere il padre corrergli incontro.  
"P-Papà?!" Fece incredula, prima di ritrovarsi avvolta nel suo abbraccio.  
"Tutto bene? Cosa ti ha fatto quel farabutto?! Ah, ma questa volta Kid non la passerà liscia! Come ha fatto a costringerti in quella farsa?"  
"Il padre?" Chiese Marinette, che ovviamente non aveva capito una sola parola di quello che era stato detto, ricevendo un sospiro come risposta.  
"Purtroppo. Vieni, mi farà comodo una buona spiegazione da tradurre all'ispettore… o rischio davvero di ritrovarmi sulle spalle qualche accusa del tipo ' _Sequestro e ipnosi di una ragazza'_ … e non ci tengo particolarmente."  
La ragazza ridacchiò, e a Kaito parve di sentire un'altra risatina provenire dalla sua borsa.  
Però non poteva essere, no?


End file.
